


lost myself in your taste

by nezstorm



Series: quarantine prompts [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: It was a morning like any other, no different than most of their mornings were these days, and that was what made it so lovely, Derek thought.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: quarantine prompts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687684
Comments: 19
Kudos: 150





	lost myself in your taste

It was a morning like any other, no different than most of their mornings were these days, and that was what made it so lovely, Derek thought.

He got up early, 6 a.m. sharp like any other day, smiled at the figure next to him, cocooned in their sheets so that only the top of his head was visible. Derek leaned in, nuzzled the mess of hair that was his husband, then pressed a kiss there, too.

Then he got up, brushed his teeth, dressed in his workout clothes and left for a jog.

By the time he got back an hour later and showered not much changed; Stiles was still very much asleep and hogging all the sheets, the only difference being that he now occupied Derek’s side of the bed.

Derek would then start the slow process of waking Stiles up.

It started right there, Derek fresh out of the shower, dressed in boxers and nothing else. He’d sit on the bed, uncover Stiles as much as he could with how tightly Stiles clutched at the covers, and pepper kisses on his shoulders and face.

It wouldn’t have much of an effect, but it would rouse him a little, enough for Stiles to turn into a kiss seeking missile, following after Derek when he’d lean away. And Derek would indulge him, do his best to kiss him the slightest bit awake.

Until he’d pull back and Stiles would be blinking at him, sleepy and pouting and absolutely disheveled. 

Derek would always be baffled how cute a grown man could be when he looked at a barely-awake Stiles.

He’d kiss Stiles once more, he could never quite get enough, then escape grasping hands and head to the kitchen to start the coffee and breakfast. 

Ten, maybe fifteen minutes later, a still half-asleep Stiles would drag himself into the kitchen, clad simply and boxers and the first shirt he could find, which would more often than not be Derek’s. 

Nine times out of ten, Stiles would plaster himself against Derek’s back, seeking heat. On rare occasions, when he actually managed to wake up, he’d hop up and sit on the counter, within easy reach of Derek’s lips, but far enough not to get burnt by the stove. 

It was a double-edged sword, this tempting, awake Stiles, dragging Derek by his shirt to fit himself between Stiles’ legs and press kiss after kiss to that soft mouth until he’d forget about whatever breakfast he’d be preparing.

Eventually, they’d break away, finish preparing food and eat it, then Stiles would clean up while Derek got ready for work.

They found out early enough that it was easier for Derek to dress for work when Stiles was out of the room, less distraction, and even less temptation.

But then they’d meet at the door to say their goodbyes and they’d linger.

“I know I’ve kissed you like, ten times, but just like another ten, please,” Stiles would say, arms wrapped around Derek’s neck.

And Derek would indulge him, silently count down each kiss, each one longer than the other, thankful for his forethought to start each day early, or he’d always be late for work. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i don't edit these. this is for fun. if you're going to leave a comment ONLY because you saw a typo and have nothing nice to say about the story - close the tab.
> 
> the story is finished unless stated otherwise. i write short stories, that's just the way it is.


End file.
